In recent years, the widespread use of wireless communication systems supporting various RATs (Radio Access Technologies), such as mobile phone communication networks (e.g. LTE (Long Term Evolution)) and wireless LANs, allows terminal apparatuses, such as smartphones, to select a base station supporting any of various RATs as necessity. In the future, 5G (a next generation mobile communication system) will be added to the systems to be used, which will expand a range of choices of wireless communication systems. In a communication environment in which multiple wireless communication systems coexist such as what is called a heterogeneous network, each terminal has many connectable base stations and thus is required to properly select a base station to be used as a connection-destination.
Meanwhile, various types of applications are running on each terminal apparatus. Examples of such applications include applications for downloading data, applications for real-time systems (e.g. applications for voice call and/or video distribution), and applications for non-real-time systems (e.g. applications for e-mailing). Since required communication conditions (e.g. communication qualities) vary depending on the type of application, it is necessary to select a base station to be used as a connection-destination according to an application(s) which requires wireless communication.
An example of known technology for selecting a base station to be used as a connection-destination according to an application(s) which requires wireless communication is a network connection system capable of properly selecting a base station to be used as a connection-destination depending on the type of application (e.g. mailer, network browser) to be used (See Patent Document 1), and another example of known technology is a network connection system capable of selecting a communication system depending on the type of data service (e.g., voice call, electronic mail transmission, file downloading) to be used by a terminal apparatus (See Patent Document 2).